Ne jamais être dehors à 2 heures du matin
by Black.Winou
Summary: Dangereux pour un Geek d'être seul, dehors à 2 heures du matin...Surtout avec le Patron dans les parages . Mais qui c'est , peut-être qu'avec les bières injectées il sera plus tendre .


_Voici un OS, one shot = une histoire en un chapitre, sur le couple Geetron soit Patron ∞ Geek._

 _AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES CITES NE M'APPARTIENT !_

 _Si Mathieu souhaite que je retire la fanfic je le ferai :3_

 **-C'est bête**

 **-TA gueule !**

 _Bref, idée que j'ai eus en perm, je 'ai donc écrite sur papier dans mon cahier = 4 pages, puis le reste avec mon imagination sur ordi direct bref lisez bien._

 _Désolée des éventuelles fautes :3_

 _ENJOY !_

Nous étions un samedi soir, 23 heures 54 ... non attendez... ah non il était 2 heures du matin, soit très tard pour être dehors surtout pour un geek.

Dans une ruelle on entendit des pleurs étouffés comme si on pleurait dans un tissu.

Le patron ce soir là était dehors depuis vendredi 22 heures 30 , il était allé dans un bordel mais n'avait pas prit assez de plaisir avec une de ses putain habituelle. Ce qui était bien étonnant.

En effet depuis facile une semaine il avait été troublé par des paroles.

 _ **[ Flash-back une semaine avant ]**_

 **-Patron !** Cria Mathieu pour réveiller le concerné... ce qui rata totalement

 **-Tu veux que j'y aille Mathieu ?** Demanda gentiment le Geek en déposant sa cuillère dans son bol .

Ils déjeunaient et Mathieu souhaitait que sa partie la plus sombre déjeune avec eux "pour une fois "

 **-Oui je veux bien, fait attention mon petit geek** , sourit Mathieu

"Petit" ils font la même taille mais bon.

Le Geek, se leva et laissa son bol de Chocapic, il se dirigea vers le couloir et monta les escaliers, il arriva en haut et toqua à une porte de couleur noire, il enclencha la poignée ronde avec dessiné " - 18 " . ( **_Cc Oriana il y avait une raison pour laquelle je devais t'identifier mais laquelle je sais plus xD_** )

Il rentra et vit le patron à poil, il avait juste la couverture autour de son sexe.

Le Geek regarda ses jambes, il remonta du regard jusqu'à son "sexe caché", le torse et le visage. Il se surprit à penser à des choses peu catholiques.

 **Putain il est beau. Il est musclé et bien gaulé . En plus il n'a pas de fringues ni ses lunettes**

Pas de lunettes ? Cela n'arrivait jamais

Ça veut dire... qu'il est à poil

Le Geek sauta sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur le bassin du patron ce qui le réveilla.

 **-Oumpf... Tu fais quoi gamin ?**

 **Il est mignon quand il dort et qu'il se réveille**

Il sourit et dit :

 **-Je viens te réveiller, patron**

 **-J'ai remarqué ça gamin** , dit le Boss en mettant ses mains sur les hanches du dit gamin ... ça le surprit légèrement mais n'en démorda pas

 **-Et... et toi ?**

 **-De quoi moi ?** adressa t - il en haussant un sourcil

 **-Que fais tu ?**

 **-Je me réveille grâce au gentil geek** , sourit il

Cette remarque eut l'effet de faire rougir le geek et de faire chauffer son bas ventre.

Il posa une main sur le torse du patron et répliqua :

 **-Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller, tu nous rejoins en bas après ?** rougit il

- **Oui je TE rejoins dans 5 minutes**

Le Geek partit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le patron avait fait semblant de dormir quand il l'a entendu monter dans les escaliers, que le Geek avait pensé ça tout haut, et que le patron avait bien sentit la chaleur provenant du bas ventre du Geek, forcement c'était et c'est toujours le maître du sexe et il était à poil donc...

 ** _[Fin du flash-back, retour au samedi soir 2 heures du matin ]_**

Le patron sortait du bar, en effet vendredi 22 heures il sortait de chez lui, 22 heures 30 il arrivait à destination de son bordel. Mais sa "meuf" ne lui avait pas apporté assez de bonheur et de satisfaction , loin de là !

Il avait vu la meuf Anna, une meuf blonde étant ou jouant à la pétasse , elle avait agité sa poitrine devant le visage de l'homme nommé le patron, ça l'a saoulé il a alors gueulé dessus " **Dégages je te veux pas,plus. Tu me saoules !** ". Il est donc sortit et il a vu, dans la rue, un bar resto.

Il est rentré dedans et vers 1 heure 45 , il était dans la rue à marcher quand il entendit un cri " **arrêtez** **!** " cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il déambula dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Au fond de cette ruelle il entendit :

 **-Pa... patron..je suis tellement désolé**

 **-Gamin ?**

La voix se tue.

 **-Je t'ai entendu. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement.**

 **-...**

 **-Je te trouverai**

 **-Patron ? Patron c'est toi ?**

 **-Oui**

Le patron s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, dont la tonalité ressemblait à celle d'un chien battu qui pleure. Il se retrouva face à lui.

Geek, qui avait ses genoux contre lui, son visage était fourré dans ses mains.

 **-Regarde moi** , dit le patron

Le plus faible ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas. Le patron s'accroupit et mit ses jambes en position poussin ( **_mais si vous savez même !_** )

 **-Gamin ?** répéta t - il d'une voix plus tendre et en mettant un doigt sous le menton du geek, ce qui obligea le petit à lever sa tête de ses genoux.

Il vit le gameur, sale, couvert de poussière, de terre, avec des blessures et du sang.

 **-Il... il s'est passé quoi ?**

C'était la première fois que le Geek voyait le patron bégayer...enfin entendait ou s'inquiéter pour le Geek ou pour quiconque d'ailleurs.

Le Geek se remit à pleurer. Le patron, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, prit le second protagoniste dans ses bras.

 **-Patron ?**

 **-Chut,** souffla l'homme aux lunettes noires .

Il se détacha de lui et embrassa les lèvres abîmées et rouge de sang du petit Geek .

Ce dernier mit sa main derrière la nuque du dangereux criminel.

Le criminel mit ses mains sur les fesses du Geek qui frissonna à ce contact.

Il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras sans interrompre le baiser.

 **-Viens on rentre**

 **-Ok**

Ils marchèrent dix minutes un peu près quand ils arrivèrent face à leur appart. Ils rentrèrent dedans et prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au 6 ème et ils atteignaient la 9 ème porte.

Le Patron ouvrit, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

 **-Oh il y a un mot sur la table** , dit le Geek

 **-Il dit quoi ?** Demanda le patron

 **-"Je suis parti chez Antoine il y aura Nyo et d'autres amis que vous connaissez, pas vraiment la peine de citer, enfin il y aura Antoine, Nyo, Links, Kriss, Bruce..., et j'ai emmené avec moi le hippie, la fille et le prof. Le Panda est je ne sais pas où .**

 **Je vous laisse donc ce week end, amusez vous bien et patron pas de conneries hein. Bisous Mathieu "**

 **Voilà ce que dit Mathieu.**

 **-Tu... ça veut dire que...** commença le patron

 **-Oui, on va être seul tout les deux ce week end**

 **-Ça c'est cool** , dit il toujours debout en prenant le Geek par les hanches

 **-Patroon ...** dit il d'une voix excitée en fonçant sur les lèvres du patron

 **-Hmm, geek** , avec la même voix et en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux du concerné pour les ébouriffer.

Le Geek passa une main derrière la tête du patron comme la première fois et la seconde sous le tee shirt .

Le Geek redescendit la main qui était derrière la nuque, elle aussi alla sous le tee shirt .

C'était limite orgasmique . Sentir ce corps chaud sous les petits doigts du Geek était une sensation incroyablement bonne .

 **-C'est moi qui prend le dessus normalement, gamin**

 **-Bah viens , je te rappelle que techniquement je peux être doué, si tu veux allons dans une chambre par ce que un mur c'est peu confortable.** rit il

Le patron prit me Geek et le porta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates . Il l'emmena en haut, monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte noire à la poignée " -18 " .

Il ouvrit et jeta le Geek sur le lit . Le petit atterrit dessus en effet le patron était réellement musclé et avait de la force .

Le patron ferma la porte à double tour.

Le Geek toujours sur le lit regardait l'homme dans " la nuit ".

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Alors quoi?** demanda le Geek

 **-T'es prêt à ce qu'on s'occupe ensemble ?**

 **-Oui,** avoua le Geek

 **-Ahahah**

Le Patron détacha les menottes de son pantalon , car oui toujours avoir des menottes sur soi , et attacha le Geek aux barreaux du lit noirs également .

Le patron se présenta au dessus du corps du Geek.

 **-Je t'en supplie,** gémit le Geek

Le criminel le regarda d'un sourire narquois et massa le torse par dessus le tee shirt du super héros, du Geek.

Il commença à monter le tee shirt du Geek, une fois au niveau du cou il lui arracha, le Geek ne protesta pas et commença à manquer certains battements de cœur, sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait

Le patron le regardait. Il croisa le regard du jeunot, et l'admira encore plus tout en souriant.

Il commença à lécher les tétons du Geek qui étaient devenu durs.

Le petit gémit d'excitation.

Le patron les lécha, suça, pinça, caressa.

 **-Patron vas y**

 **-Comment ?** Dit il d'un sourire narquois en insérant deux doigts dans la bouche du Geek

Il les suçota et lécha , sa salive servit de lubrifiant .

Puis le patron les enleva de la bouche du Geek , les avança près de ses fesses, retira sauvagement le pantalon du petit puis le caleçon .

Le gameur rougit au fait qu'il se retrouve cul et pénis à l'air mais il se cambra lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer dans son fondement , puis deux , puis trois .

Le patron commença à faire des vas et viens dans son fondement , le geek réussit à dire cette phrase en haletant :

 **-Pa...patron ..plus ...niya** , le patron lui mit un autre doigt ,plus vite

-Tu veux plus de hardcore? Aucun problème ! Chérie

Le patron cessa ses vas et viens , se mit au dessus du Geek et sourit de façon narquoise , et le pénétra doucement à l'étonnement de tous !

Puis bien plus violemment !

 **-Patron ..hah haaa...je vais ...**

Le patron comprit . Il se retira mit sa tête au dessus de la verge du joueur qu'il suça, à peine le contact de la bouche chaude du patron sur le sexe du minuscule, une fois que le cadet eut finit de se déverser il se remit au dessus du visage le pénétra à nouveau toujours aussi violemment voire plus .

 **-Patron ?**

 **-Oui ?** , dit il toujours en le pénétrant

 **-S'il te plait , détache moHA !**

Il venait de se prendre un violent coup de bassin .

 **-Que va t-il se passer si je te détache ?**

 **-Détache !**

 **-Ok mais tu te retourneras** ! dit il de façon diabolique

Il prit ses clés et détacha le Geek , puis le cadet fit comme promis se retourna et le patron l'encula littéralement .

Le Geek cria de surprise puis commença à haleter comme une petite...

 **-Alors on halète comme une petite chienne**

Le Geek réussit à prendre le dessus, malgré sa petite taille ( _**Même si ils font la même taille niveau hauteur pervers! OUI !**_ )il s'approcha de l'objet des ses convoitises et il l'empoigna le serra, il le masturba de plus en plus vite et fort , le patron prit le Geek par les cheveux pour lui dire de passer à un autre acte ce que le protagoniste fan de jeux fit il débuta ses actions il le suça puis il se posa au dessus de lui et le pénétra à son tour il fit comme le patron lui avait réalisé il interpréta les mêmes gestes .

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant découvrir le panda qui fut choqué par la scène et la positions de ses frères . Il voulait les prévenir qu'il était là, sachant qu'il avait eut aucune réponse il était allé dans la chambre du Geek, il n'était pas dans sa chambre ça l'avait inquiété car le Geek toujours avant minuit normalement , il était allé dans la chambre noire .Mauvaise idée .

 **-Tiens tu veux un bambou** , dit il en désignant le sexe du petit frère puis le sien

 **-Non merci .**

 **-Rejoins nous alors**

 **-Non ça va aller .**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Panda ?** s'inquiéta le Geek

 **-Rien je vais ... vous laisser**

Il partit en prenant le soin de fermer la porte .

 _ **[A la fin du week end ]**_

Mathieu était rentré il déjeunait ... enfin il buvait son bol de café quoi quand il demanda au panda d'aller réveiller le Geek et le Patron car ils n'étaient toujours pas en bas :

 **-Va les réveiller s'il te plait Panda, d'ailleurs vous avez fait quoi ce week end ?**

Oui qu'avait il fait ? Il avait entendu les ébats amoureux, sexuels de ses frères . Non il pouvait pas dire ça , ça se fait pas .

 **-Je te dis après** , dit le Panda en partant furtivement

Il alla réveiller les deux congénères encore à poil , donc voir le sexe en l'air de son frère Geek , habituellement sans amis, sans amour et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit était légèrement surprenant ...

 **Bon j'en ai marre faut le réveiller et je vais pas leurs mettre du gros métal dans les oreilles** ( **_pas du tout du vécu avec son chat , nooon_** ) , **chantons alors ! Mais ... pourquoi le patron sert dans ses bras le Geek en chantant pleure pas ?**

Quoi qu'il en soit il se mit à chanter .

 **\- Quand j'arrive dans le club en VIP Je suis admis.**

 **Les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi hey.**

 **Je claques mes billets pour arriver à les soûler**

 **Mais j'avais 20€ et j'ai du payer 3 entrées.**

 **J'ai commandé un verre d'eau ! Mais personne vient me parler...**

 **Je suis seul, Je suis sobre, j'ai très envie d'me tuer**

 **T'es un panda ! Reprends toi ! Ta race est en danger !**

 **Lève les bras, dragues moi ça, et surtout n'oublies pas...**

 **Fais la danse du PAN !**

 **Fais la danse du DA !**

 **Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !**

 **Fais la danse du PAN !**

 **Fais la danse du DA !**

 **Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !**

 **Fais la danse du PAN !**

 **Fais la danse du DA !**

 **Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !**

 **Fais la dance du PAN !**

 **Fais la dance du DA !**

 **Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !**

 **Ooooooh, chui un pandaaaa,**

 **Vous n'm'aurais pas les chinois !**

 **Ouiiiii chui un pandaaaa**

 **Vous n'm'aurez pas !**

 **-Ferme ta gueule la boule de poil !**

Cinq minutes après le Geek, le Patron et le Panda étaient en bas.

 **-Bonjour Mathieu**

 **-'mh salut 'thieum**

 **-Hello alors Panda ? Ce week end ?**

 **-Hum comment dire...**

 **-Quoi ?!** s'inquiéta Mathieu

 **-Vous !** Dit le Panda en montrant du doigt le couple Geetron qui se faisait un câlin dans le dos des frères

 **-Nous !** Dit le Patron toujours avec le Geek dans ses bras

 **-Vous ?** Demanda Mathieu

 **-En fait ils...**

 _Finis Putain de suspens ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de cette fanfic si tu veux d'autres chapitres ? ou pas_

 _Tu peux aussi me dire si tu en aimerais d'autres d'OS..._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse je vais chevaucher un poney Votre Panda préféré_

 **-Et nous gamin, tu ne parles pas de notre hérétique présence ?**

 **-Oui Pourquoi ?**

 _Bon ! Et dire ce que vous pensez de ce couple Geetron si vous voulez d'autres histoires sur ce couple ou avec un autre couple_

 **-T'as intérêt à en faire une autre sur nous sinon UNE SEULE SOLUTIOON! LA CASTRAATIOOON**

 _Sur ce vraiment salut c'était Winou de la toile pour vous servir !_


End file.
